Amator mortuis
by AustinGamer117
Summary: After PP. Danny has done the impossible, saving the world from the Disasteroid; with the world saved and the people see him as the hero, but after refusing his feelings with Sam. He heads off to the Ghost Zone to try forget that, but will a certain ghost rocker help him forget. Oneshot.


_This is my first Danny Phantom story. _

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the show.

_Oneshot_

_We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone._

_-__Orson Welles_

_Three years after Phantom Planet_

It was eerie quiet in the city of Amity Park. The moon itself shines upon the city itself as it citizens sleep under the orb that gives the light through the darkness itself. The city had experience a number of odd events that shaken the peaceful city, like _ghosts_.

Yes, it seems strange that people today believe in ghosts that were in stories to scarce off little children in their cozy beds, but this story is not about this city. It about two love birds that were suppose be mortal enemies, yet this night will take an interesting turn for them that will settle their future for each other.

_And their legacy, _

In a certain room, in a certain house, lying on his bed was the superhero and the savior of mankind, Danny Phantom aka known as Danny Fenton, Son of the ghost hunters' Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton, was thinking on his bed about what to tell his girlfriend about something very important, and giving his three anniversary gift to her.

It seems strange as he thought about it, placing one of his fingers near his lips, thanking about his relationship with the popular undead rock star, Ember and remembering back on how it all startled.

_(Flashback)_

After the whole Disasteroid fiasco and with the people celebrating across Earth, Danny thought of having his own little party in the Ghost Zone. As he expected, the residents of the zone decided to have their own at a bar called the _Lonely lemures_.

The neon sign of the bar keep blighting up, surrounding those nearly with its greenest glow; than it drizzled out.

It repeats the cycle again over and over. It blighted up than down, up and down, up and down; same thing over and over for how long it was open.

Danny took a deep breath and lets it out.

He made his decision and touches the handle of the door with his ghostly hand and turns it.

The only two reasons he wanted to go was for the fun and was one of the few bars that have no age consent.

The place was completely packed; even his most dangerous enemies were there as well. When he opened the door to the bar, he was kindly expected hostilely and probably getting his ass kicked by skulker, but instead of getting beaten up, he was accepted by the Ghosts, including Skulker himself. He was also warning (by skulker himself) that this will be the only time he will be friendly to him other than the Christmas truce.

The party in the bar was going very well; just one night he doesn't need to worry about any threats about Vlad or some stupid asteroid ramming into the Earth. It was time for things to get back to normal: Fighting ghosts and project those he cares about.

Like Sam and Tucker. Tucker was his childhood best friend. They had been through everything tighter through high school. That guy was always obsessive with technology who sometimes talks to his PDA; sometimes he thinks his friend love that damn thing so much, he will literary marry it.

And there was Sam, his second best friend in his group to keep their home safe from the dangerous ghosts that lurked in the ghost zone. He always knew that the girl had a crush on him since she met her, but pretend to clueless when she makes a move on him but to himself, he had no interest in the girl. He still wants to be friends with her. When the time came for her to confess her feelings for him incased they failed to stop the meteoroid from destroying the Earth and the Ghost Zone.

He said no, telling her that they only wished to be friends only. Her only reply to him that she understands his decision, and left; only hearing her sobs as she walk away.

That was another reason he wants to get away, to get away from the pain and sadness he cause for Sam.

But now as sits on a pedestal seat, pouring down the last of that cold beer in his throat. He goaded as he sits the empty glass on the counter. He can hear the other ghosts' chatter around him, talking about him, hanging out with their friends, talking about what to do next and some still want to kill him.

He signed and let his head down, feeling the wooden coldness on his head.

"Here you go, kid."

He lifted his head up, seeing that the bartender had settled down another glass of alcohol and took his previous one, which he did not order.

"I did not order this." He asked.

The bartender sticks out his right thumb as he was cleaning the same glass. Danny looked where the thumb was pointing, and was shock.

At the far side of the bar was a woman, lifting up her glass of beer near her purple lips, and taking a drink. Her hair was a flaming sapphire in a ponytail. Her boots were shaped like skulls, and her clothing was a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff. She wears a black choker around her neck, and wears leather pants. Her eyes were the color green as a sapphire gem.

Danny couldn't believe this. His long time enemy had bought him a drink of that familiar sweet smell of alcohol that had reached his nostrils. Millions of questions began popping into his mind.

_Why did she order me a drink?_

_Was this some sort of plot of taking me out?_

_Is the drink poisonous?_

The questions keep repeated in his mind, ignoring the laugher and burst of activity from the other ghosts in the bar. Of course, the whole time he had been thinking. He had been staring right at her.

She sits her drink down and looks at his direction.

Until the sudden ruckus of a fight going on in the background, the ghost boy blinked twice, coming back to reality.

The only thing he could see were those green sapphire eyes staring right back at him. He began to sweat as panic rose thought his mind. The few minutes were just silence between the two of them, staring at right each other eyes.

The dead rock star lifts her right arm and waves her hand, slighting him to come over. The ghost boy sipped out of his, along with his glass of alcohol in his left hand.

His hearth rate increased each step he takes on the bar's wooden floorboards. Sweat began to pour down the back of his head.

'_Why am I sweating? This is one of my ach enemies for god sake. There no way I'm attracting to her. _' But he couldn't kept his eyes from staring at her.

The halfa had made it to the other side, taking his seat next to the one he consider his enemy. An enemy that tried to take over the world by brainwashing through musical notes or doing it again by partnering with a child that acted like a pirate with a parrot trying to help him understanding the meanings of words used by actual pirates.

"So what up with you, dipstick?" She greeted him as she drink down the last of her alcohol.

"Uh…fine," he nervously answered, looking down at his drink, seeing his face reflect off the dark liquid.

"So big hero of the world, why you doing here in this bar, in the ghost zone and not celebrating with your crazy family, and that Goth girl?"

Danny winced at the mention of Sam who he just refused her feelings to him a couple of hours ago. He did it because he only thinks of her as a friend. Nothing more, even though she can be funny, cute, and sometimes nice (if you call her _Samantha_, prepare for a world of hurt.) but the woman can sometimes do things that can make the relationship not work.

Of course now, he doesn't even know what to do with the situation anymore; should he just forget about it all or confront her about the feelings and explain to her it wouldn't work out between them, even though it might hurt her, but at least they might still be friends after all this.

"Um, well, I thought…well..." But the ghost boy wasn't able to finish his sentence when a blue was placed between his lips, causing his cheeks to slightly blush from the trust.

"I think I understand where this is coming from, dipstick." The Dead rocker gigged at the ghost boy poor explanation.

Danny didn't know how to reaction to this, sitting here, in this bar, with a ghost that once try to kill him for folding her plans on taking over the world. Yet, He in his mind, he feels respect for this woman; even though he isn't going to say it aloud.

But deep inside him was…something _else _for this woman, but what is it?

Ember removed her finger from the embarrassed ghost boy's mouth and took another slip from her drink, not removing her gaze from the ghost's boy.

"So…" She began again, making Fenton giving her a clues look, but was _intentionally letting the end of her sentence trailing off._

"So what?" Danny replied, about to slip of his first alcoholic drink.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Danny nearly chokes on his drink, the cold liquid almost dripping down his lips. That was the question he (almost) didn't quite expect from her.

"What?!" Danny sputter out, wiping his mouth.

"Answered the question, dipstick," Ember smirked, knowing that the ghost boy will submit.

"Well…I…um…well you…see," Danny didn't know what to do, even if the world had ended. He still didn't have the answer.

And telling a hot dead rock guitarist if he had a girlfriend is hard as fuck.

"I'm waiting," Ember still had that smirk, her fingers circling nears the ledges of her glass, waiting for the heavy nervous ghost boy answer.

But as he was about to give his answer, fate decided to intervene.

One of the patrons, who was clearly dunk was unsuccessful at hitting one of the woman. The same woman in return, pushed the dunked bastard out of her personal space, but without calling him asshole.

The patron back impacted with Danny, pushing himself towards the undead rocker, his lips accidently connecting to hers.

It all went fast for Danny; first he was having a hard time of answers ember question if he had a fucking girlfriend, and the next his lips are smack against hers.

When did life just got more complicate?

But _this_, the kiss itself, was electrifying than ever. Danny could feel it as Ember slowly wraps her hands around his mid-section and he did the same around her w, her eyes closing at the feeling of his lips.

His facial reactions were still planed shock from the turn of events while ember's is pure ecstasy from the kiss.

Danny's eyes begin to close as well due to the kiss itself and couldn't help wonder if this is right. Even though after she had done in helping him turned the entire Earth invisible to keep it from being destroyed by Disasteroid, he knew that family won't like it having a relationship with someone that tried to kill him multiple times.

But he didn't care about their opinion about this woman, even as the ghosts around them partied around them. They kept on kissing, feeling each of their tongues in both of their mouths.

The roughness of kiss continued on, ignoring the few who were watching their little 'interaction' were some of the women who were very interest in the boy who save their realm and sternly glare at the woman who took their chance.

Ember couldn't help but mentally smirk at all of those sluts who think of sealing this man from her. Kissing the man she had a little crush on.

She could still remember the time when she accidently saw him showering while she phase thought his wall. Her pale creeks brush and her mouth drool at sigh of seeing his 6-pack being pounded by the shower.

Of course she quickly had to leave, knowing that the ghost boy will know she was there, due to his ability of knowing when a ghost is nearly.

And so on, her crush for the ghost began to grow each day. She was able to keep this from her friends, but not her closest friend, Kitty, who had before dated the boy himself in a plan to make Johnny jealous because of not paying attention to her and eyeing other women.

Kitty had found out about her crush when she was having suspicious of friend being gone in the human realm for a long time and decide to follow her.

She was shocked to discover that her friend was spying on the ghost boy, along his friends, playing in the park in the summer heat.

Kitty was pretty shock to see her best friend spying on the boy who foiled her friend's attempts at bringing the 'youth revolution' to the world, but always fail to phantom.

Kitty never had a problem with the ghost boy himself since he did help fixed her relationship with her boyfriend, Johnny 13.

And sometimes she founds the boy kind of cute.

Kitty almost laughed when she saw Ember drool when starting taking off his shirt, showing off his 6-pack to her and ember, and that Goth chick that is completely drooling over it.

Once ember had discovered that her friend had been following her, she quickly panicked, worrying that she might tell her boyfriend and since he not the best of keeping secrets; kitty would keep him to shut his mouth.

But she didn't and told her that she keep the whole thing a secret until she finally confess her feelings for the boy.

But now, she has him now, right into her arms, kissing him with all the love she has for him.

Feeling of her lover lips moving away from hers, she opened hers, only staring at those cute green eyes of his.

That was one of the main reasons that she loves the boy. His unbreakable will against the impossible, his kindness towards others; even when they despised him for being a ghost.

"So, dipstick, want to take this _somewhere_ else?" Feeling the soft while hands of his kisser, it didn't take him longed enough to deicide.

_(Flashback ends)_

Danny continues to stare at the celling of his room, compelling whether or not to call his lover from the Ghost Zone, and gave her his gift already.

"Hey, dipstick,"

_Or just wait for her to come. _

He lifted his head to see his lover foaling above him, her appearance hasn't much change in their three year relationship, but she is still smoking hot in that outfit.

"Hello there, my flaming angel." Ember let out a giggled at hearing of her nickname from her boyfriend.

She floats down, her skull-shaped boots making a 'thump' sound when contacting with the floor. She walks to Danny's bed, swaying her hips sexually on purpose, making the boy on the bed somewhat arousal.

She lays down on bed next him, wrapping her slender arms around the boy and laying her head onto his chest. Danny in return places his right hand on her waist and his left hand holding her hand.

In the moment of silence, neither made a sound, only hearing their own breaths, feeling their skins touched each other. Ember feeling her lover rise up and down.

Danny broke the silence.

"I love you, my angel."

Ember lifted her head and stare at his aqua eyes, feeling her sudden emotions getting the better of her.

"I love you too, dipstick."

Both of them kiss

Regardless of the people of the living and the dead hatred of their relationship, their resolve for each other has been growing everlasting. Their connection between them is strong. The dead soul of the rocker and the soul of the halfa have growth to new heights thanks to their love.

Letting go of his lover hand and reaching down to the bottom of the bed, feeling the object in his hand, he moves the object to his girlfriend.

Letting go of the kiss, and seeing the object her boyfriend is holding.

"Dipstick is this…"

He opens the object.

She lets out a gasp, feeling the emotions letting out of her, and the tears dripping down her cheeks and hitting the floor.

"Ember, will you marry me."

Ember didn't know how to react. Time itself stood still for her, her life was filled with happiness ever since she dating Danny. The boy always care about her, when she is sick, he will come to her aid. The other girls from the Ghost zone and human realm will always tried to him to date them, but he always refuse. He was with his true love.

She made her choice.

"YES DANNY! YES I WILL!"

_It was a time when only the dead smiled, happy in their peace._

_-__Anna Akhmatova_

_Please review. _


End file.
